Once Upon a Decmber Night
by bloodyamore
Summary: Christmas time at the organization, and Zexion remininces on old memmories. Does he regret ever becoming an Apprentice? Please Read & Review this people.


**A/N:** I haven't updated in the longest time, you all probably want to kill me. Anyways, I made a Christmas fic for your enjoyment. And so that you understand it better, this story is written in Zexion's point of view. Please, please review this after you read, it would mean the world to me.

_**Once Upon A December Night**_

It was Christmas, that would explain why a smile could be seen plastered on every members' face. I suppose, whether or not you have emotions, a gift always seems to lift your spirit. Ha… that's a complete lie.

The only gift I've ever received ended up causing the events leading to this, the events that caused Ansem's apprentices to study the heart, to release darkness onto the worlds, to cause the Organization to form.

Xehonart offered me the opportunity to escape from my living hell, from my life. He offered me a place at the castle. Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if I had refused. If I had turned him down, if I had known what it would cause. Would it be a sacrifice I could've lived with? No, never. I would rather be a Nobody for the rest of my existence then still be enduring the torture I lived before I became an apprentice.

I never knew who my family was, I never needed to, I was happy living in the orphanage. Okay, happy is an overstatement, at least I was **safe** living at the orphanage. I was never in danger, I was never trapped in a bad situation with no way to get out. But as soon as I was adopted, everything changed.

A man named JaKal Rumzek came by the orphanage one day. He was a large man. He had short, gelled back, black hair, and he just screamed 'cold demeanored buisness man'. And that's just what he was. He was in to selling the _services_ of people. He came into the den, where my friend and I were playing scrabble, he walked up to us and asked how old we were. We told him how old we were, I being 15. Apparently he wanted to adopt a teen. There were two, a fat boy named jake, and me. He chose to adopt me.

I remember ariving at my new _home_, if you could call it that. It was a beat up old apartment and throughout the years served as my personal gateway to hell. His clients would show up, and take me somewhere. Somewhere _private._ It was horrible, I was being sold as a prostitue and I had no say in the matter, I wasn't even **legal.** The worst part was there was no escape, no where to run. I was trapped in a nightmare and I could never wake up.

The only thing left from my old life was my stuffed bunny Scapee. I know it seems childish, but I kept it close to me at all times. It was like my little escape, I could just look at it and everything else would exit my mind.

But, no matter how I tried to forget, to escape, to clear my head, I couldn't. I was trapped. At least, until Xehonart saved me. One day in December, I don't remember exactly, my _father_ had given me some of my earnings and said I was allowed to buy something for myself. I was out in the cold winter night walking back from the market place. Snowflakes were blowing in my face and everything was a big blur. Then I remember two men coming up to me. When they were close enough, I reconized them as two of my father's clients sons, Ryan and Jarrad.

"Lookie here, Little Emo out all by himself, isn't that cute?" Ryan teased.

"Just leave me alone," I hissed at them.

"Now now, that's not very nice, didn't your father ever teach you manners?" Ryan challenged in return. He began to walk towards me, I backed away until eventually I colided with the side of a building. I was backed up against a wall and Ryan had something planned, I could tell by the way he was looking at me with his serpent-like eyes. They looked angry and full of lust, not a good combination. Just before he could do anything, A tan skinned man with silver hair walked up and asked what he thought he was doing.

"nothing," was Ryan's quiet reply before he grabbed Jarrad and walked off, he gave me a quick look before completely disapearing from view.

That silver haired man took me into a cofee shop, and ordered me a warm drink. He apparently had heard of my so called 'father' and at first I thought he was another client. But before I could run off he grabbed my arm and yanked me back down. He told me he had a way for me to escape, he promised me to get rid of the pain. He told me to go to the gardens tomorrow at noon if I accepted. Of course I showed up the next day. But he wasn't there. Just people lounging around, my spirits were crushed. I decided to sit down.

A few minutes later, a man, whom I reconized as the great Ansem the Wise approached. I scooted over and allowed him to sit. He slumped down on the snow covered bench, head resting in his hands. He looked stressed.

My memories fade from that point on, but I'm sure that Xehonart planned all of it, because that same afternoon I moved into the castle. I remember that a week later I got to enjoy my first _real_ Christmas. I remember stuffing my face with delicious treats, tearing the wrapping paper off of presents… I remember the first time I felt valuable, cared about… loved. That was the best Christmas ever.

The whole organization was laughing and enjoying themselves… except me. I was sitting on the couch, reminicing on memmories.

Xemnas walked up to me. I looked up and asked him "what?"

He didn't reply with words, instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He handed it to me, " What is this?" I asked the Superior.

He just smiled and said, " your present Zexion."

I looked at the box covered in silver wrapping paper. ' my gift huh?' I undid the ribbon tied around it and ripped off the paper. I openned the box. There, sitting inside was a silver, black, white, and lilac colored stuffed bunny. _My _bunny. "S-scapee?" It was Scapee, my old plushie. "Where did you-"

"Along time ago I came across that in the basements of the castle in Hollow Bastion, I salvaged it for you, I thought you might want your escape."

"Hm… yes," I said," but this bunny is not my escape."

"Then what is?" Xemnas asked.

"You"


End file.
